


Pain to Pleasure

by Elliruexoxo



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Smart Peter Parker, Smut, Sparring, Tony Needs a Hug, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliruexoxo/pseuds/Elliruexoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking through HYDRA's influence on him, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes was taken to Stark Tower by Steve, where he stays for refuge. Tony, not being too pleased with this, decided to make his life a living hell. Soon two of them got into some trouble during a battle, which resulted in them being off duty until they can resolve or at least, tolerate each other. Peter offered an idea and Steve soon decided to make them vent their anger out to each other by sparring. However, their first session ended with Tony running out of the room in panic.</p><p>Based on Civil War, however, story is altered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain to Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfiction and i'm so excited!!  
> Story plot is very cliche, pretty sure you've read thousands of fanfictions that started off like this, but i want to write something smutty and sexy. So here it is.  
> Hope you guys enjoy! :)

The sounds of Barnes' grunts echoed through the large empty gym. As his legs gripped the bar of the gym machine, the soldier dangled upside down, reaching up and twisting his torso in a fast rhythm. Both of his hands were behind his neck, tightening as he was counting down the reps of sit ups he did. On the last thirty, he forced his body to go harder and faster. With a huff, he straitened his legs and landed on his hands, doing a handstand. The soldier glanced at the clock and started to count down the time. After ten minutes, he started doing push ups, flexing his core and going at a steady pace. Taking sharp breaths as sweat rolled down his face and on to the floor. Looking at the clock again, the soldier gracefully pushed himself up off of the ground. Seeing that it was five to three, Barnes went and grabbed a towel to dry himself. Only twenty minutes till he spares with Tony, and Barnes made sure to prepare himself for this event. 

Barnes and Tony were not on the best terms with each other. Tony hated the winter soldier with such fierceness, always trying to make his life more miserable than it already was in the Stark Tower. After learning what truly happened to his parents, Tony despised him, completely ignoring the fact that the Barnes was brainwashed by HYDRA. Tony saw it as an excuse to dodge the consequences. Barnes on the other hand didn't know how to feel. He felt guilty for what HYDRA made him do, but being a total asswipe to him while he takes refuge from HYDRA wasn't necessary. Steve was the only reason on why he wasn't killed or kicked out of the tower. The other team members didn't have a problem with their relationship, until it became one.

 

*********************************

 

On the most recent battle of the Avengers, a fight started between them. Stark had gave a command to Barnes to attack the enemy head on. Instead of obeying, Barnes went completely rogue and decided to do things his way. At the end, the enemy was apprehended, but not without sacrifices and injuries. Rhodey was chasing after the villain, when he was shot out of the sky. Stark watched in horror as he watched his best friend fall from three hundred meters in the air. Rhodey called out to Stark in a panicked voice, and both Iron Man and Falcon went diving after him. Stark desperately tried to catch his friend, but transmissions from him went dead silent when he landed on the ground, creating a crater on where he landed. As the team approached the incident, Stark rushed to Rhodey and froze once he saw the face of his friend, all bruised and bloody.

This triggered something in Stark. He looked up at Barnes, and immediately putting the blame on the Winter Soldier, giving the doubt that he was after all working with HYDRA. Before anyone else gave their input, the whine of repulsive blasters was heard and the beam directed towards Barnes. The soldier was fast enough to dodge, but Captain still threw his shield and deflected the beam. Barnes then charged at Tony. While the team tried to break the fight, the enemy managed to escape among the chaos. This incident caused plenty of trouble for the team. They already have the pressure from the governments of the world to sign the Sokovia Accords. Now they ruined another city and hurt innocent civilians while letting the enemy escape. 

Even when they were back in the tower, they were still arguing with each other, barely holding themselves back. The team watched the news in silence as tensions rised even higher. The news broadcasted their failure out to the public, the highlights being Rhodey's free fall to the ground and the two of the team members fighting. Captain America ignored the news and was watching the two intensely, trying to figure out on what to do. He took a deep breath in and exhaled, steadying his breathing. Voices were raising, and Captain massaged the bridge of his nose in distress. Finally, he took another deep breath and snapped at the two. 

" _Enough_ " he barked.

The room fell silent as they all turned their attention to Rogers. Everyone noticed how tense his body and voice was. He said calmly, not for the team, but more for himself,"We sacrificed innocent people's lives today to try and apprehend the enemy."

"Well it's not like that the civilian's lives mattered. Isn't that right James?" said Stark as he glared at Barnes. Barnes snarled back. 

"You two had cause us huge trouble and even let the enemy escape", he continued, his body tensing even further and trying to hold back his punches for Stark. He looked up at him, then at Barnes. "While you two were bickering at each other, the team has come a conclusion on what to do. We decided that the two of you will be out of the field for a year". Their eyes widened in disbelief. "Or until you put your hatred aside make the Avengers a functioning team again."

Stark only snorted at the idea, "You mean, half of the team decided on that. You can't do this. I'm Iron Man, you  _need_ me"

"We don't need an egomaniac ruining the mission and making the mission more dangerous than it already is" Antman inputted.

"Yeah well, we also don't need an ex-assassin going rogue at critical moments just because he feels like it" Black widow also said.

Stark pointed at Romanov and nodded "Thank you! Finally someone with common sense!" 

"But it's all your fault that the enemy escaped. If it weren't for your childish acts, the enemy would be in prison right now being interrogated for important information." Black widow added.

Stark huffed at Romanov's input."Honestly, who's side are you exactly on 'Tasha? You really can't move on from your double agent days huh?" Stark said, purposely trying to sting a nerve.

"The two of them are right." T'Challa intervened before Romanov had time to react to Stark's comment. "Sergeant Barnes and Mr. Stark are both responsible for the failure of the mission, and the injury of our fellow team member."

"I can't believe this." Stark said in disbelief as he turned his back on the team and went to the bar to retrieve a nice bottle of scotch to calm himself. Barnes stayed quiet while staring down at the floor.

Rogers glanced back and forth between them and sighed, "Both of you will be out of the field until we know you and Bucky won't start another fight that will affect in the team's _safety_ and _success_ ", Rogers said sharply, leaving no room for negotiation. Barnes had a displeased look on his face while Stark went back while taking a swig from his bottle and held his chin high in defiance to Rogers' orders. Stark opened his mouth to say something when a teenage voice interrupted, "If you hate each other so much, why don't you guys fight it out like bros?" Everyone turned to the one and only Peter Parker. He straightened up when he realized he was on the spotlight, "If you guys vent out your anger on each other this way on a daily basis, then it would decrease the chances of you guys fighting on the battle field."

Some can't help but snicker and laugh at the kid's idea. However, Rogers seemed to be in some sort of agreement. Barnes seemed to notice, "Come on, your not serious 'bout this kid's idea, ain't yeah Steve?"

Rogers shook his head, "Nope, it's actually a good idea." Parker perked up in having Captain agree with him. He looked around to see what everyone else thinks. Some nodded in agreement while most just shrugged when looked at. Rogers nodded in confirmation, "Unless anyone has a better idea, it's settled. From now on Tony and Bucky will have to spar five days a week for three hours."

Stark's blood boiled and he bolted out of the room saying to Parker on the way out "Your done kid. Go home." Parker started to protest but Stark was already out of the room. Barnes kept a steeled face, but was obvious he was affected by the decisions. He swallowed a lump in his throat and retreated back to his room. The rest of the team stayed silent, and eventually dispersed to deal with the aftermath of the incident. 

 

********************************************

 

It was ten past three, and Barnes made his way to the elevator. His hand hovered over the elevator buttons and hesitantly pressed the button. The elevator started to move down, while Barnes kept his fist clenched. He hated going to Stark's workshop to spar, only because it reminded him so much of HYDRA's facility, where he was tortured and electrocuted again and again. However, Barnes believed it was the reason Stark chose that it in the first place. The elevator doors opened with a ding, and Barnes squared his soldiers and straightened. As he walked out an AI started to speak "Good day Sergeant Barnes. Sir is awaiting your arrival. Everything is set up for a good sparing session. This sparing session is strictly hand to hand combat, no weapons. Master will have both of his arms armored to even out the odds, but will refrain from using his repulsors. I will be there to judge if there is any foul behavior." Barnes nodded in acknowledgement and proceeds to go deeper into the workshop.

He found Stark sitting on a stool, making last minute adjustments to the armor on his left arm. "Well, if it isn't Buckaroo blessing me with his presence" Stark said, without looking up. Barnes clearly can see through the fake facade that Stark always put up, the fake smiles, forced laughter and enthusiasm. He can see how fearful he is to go up against the Winter Soldier, he couldn't blame him, and the Soldier knew that if anything took a wrong turn, Stark would definitely call his armored suit, ready to hurt or even kill him. This is Stark's domain after all. 

"Alright, let's go" Tony said as he popped up from the chair.

The both of them took position in the center of the workshop, facing each other with a battle stance. Stark avoided eye contact with him at all cost, refusing to look into the eyes of his parent's killer. The soldier frowned and was hurt more than it should've. They started circling each other, each looking out for the opponents moves. Stark was the one to make the first move, striking with right, then left and giving him a roundhouse kick. He dodged the first two strikes and blocked his kick. He rolls to his left when struck at again, and punches at his side. Stark hissed with pain and his stance faltered, giving the soldier a chance to sweep his feet. Stark landed on his back, but quickly kicked Barnes square on the jaw as he approached and scrambled up. He then kicked him again and the soldier fell back, Stark quickly climbing over, straddling him and rapidly punching his face. Barnes caught his hands at the third punch and struggled against him, gripping hard on the armor. He pushed him off and rolled on top of him this time, and pinning his arms above his head. He dug his knees on the ground to make sure he won't move, and he could've sworn he heard a slight whimper from Stark. His eyes widened, worried that he might have hurt Tony, and immediately stopped in his tracks to question him. Still, he heard the whine of his repulsors, acted too late, and was blown away, thrown back towards the wall. Tony scrambled back on his hands, trying to get away. 

"Sir you violated the rules of the-"

"Yeah, yeah, I  _know_." Tony interrupted. He was breathing short shallow breaths, and it was clear he was having a panic attack." Session is over. Get out." 

Barnes grunted against the pain and slowly stood up. Apparently, it was too slow for him, and Stark instead was the one who exited, taking the elevator to who knows where. 

"Wait" he called after him, but all he heard was the closing of the elevator doors.

 

********************************************

 

He fumbled the door handle, taking longer than it should have to open the door, and quickly slammed it after he got in. Stark started up the car and rammed the gas pedal, speeding out of the parking lot and onto the road. He didn't know where he was going, but he kept on driving, making sure he was far away from the Tower, from the workshop, from Bucky. Tears were stinging his eyes, his vision turning black at the edges. 

"Sir, there's an incoming call from Cap-" 

"Ignore it" Stark choked out.

"But Captain Rogers insists on-"

"Goddammit JARVIS!" Tony snapped. "Ignore all calls and texts messages from any of them. Turn of all devices that could let them track me down. No one is coming close to me right now, understood?"

"As you wish" JARVIS said. Tony sighed and sped up the car as silence accompanied him.

"Fuck..." he breathed out.

He didn't know where he was but the scenery slowly changed from skyscrapers and city lights to forestry and farms. His panic attack was long gone, and the sun was setting on the horizon. He finally stopped at the side of the road, proceeded to have a mental breakdown, and just let everything he stored inside pour out. It was dark, and the moon was up by the time his cries subsided, clutching to the sides of his thighs tightly. He thought about the sparing session he just had, remembering how Bucky was on him, pinning him down onto the floor. Stark's breaths started to become unstable again and blood started flowing down to his groin. Stark knew the sparing sessions would only lead to this. 

He ripped his pants open, shoved his hand under his boxers and stroked gently against his erection. He replayed the sparing session in his head over and over again, his strokes becoming faster and harder. He ended with a pathetic groan, climaxing in his clothes. Stark didn't even bother to take a tissue and instead wiped the fluids against his pants. Stark can buy another one. Leaning his head back against the seat, he closed his eyes.

Tony loves Bucky, he really does, ever since he was little.

Howard always talked about Captain America when he was young, but Tony payed more attention to the man who came second to him. He looked up to Bucky like he was his American Hero. He even stole a picture of Bucky and Steve once from Howard's drawer. The picture had Captain and Bucky standing side by side smiling for camera. From then on, he always wondered what colour his eyes were, how his hair gleams under the light, trying to imagine the colours of the black and white photograph. He fell harder every time he studied more about him. Ironically, Bucky's photo helped him during the death of his parents, when he was in Afghanistan, the betrayal of Stane and every tough situation he was in. Stark would keep the picture right beside his arc reactor, on top of his heart. When the arc reactor was removed, he made to sure wear clothes that provided a safe place to put the picture in. Of course, Stark thought that he was dead, and that his love will just be another secret he hid in his heart. 

It was a big mind fuck when Captain America suddenly brings him home, explaining what HYDRA did to him, and that he needs refuge under his house. Stark was shocked, but honored and more than happy that he was alive. However, Stark's brain just went and melted when he looked at Bucky. He finally saw the colours he kept on dreaming about each night, and to see how beautiful he actually was. In spite of that, his brain also melted to see how broken he was and to be confessed to with the murder of his parents. He felt betrayed, and even though Barnes didn't deserve it, Tony couldn't cope with it and just started to make his life a living hell while he took refuge. However, his actions went back and bit him in the ass, and after the latest battle, he was forced to spar with him and Tony knew exactly how it would go down; he would be pinned, he would start having an erection or an attack, maybe both, and soon he would use his repulsors against him. Then he would run away, and hopefully never face him again. 

Stark let out a frustrated shout and rubbed his hands against his face "JARVIS what time is it?"

"2:15 am Sir. I suggest you start heading back to the tower. Everyone is getting worried and are prepared to launch a rescue mission."

"Tell them that I'm on my way back, and I'll arrive by the afternoon tomorrow."

"Understood."

"Once i arrive, put my workshop in lock down. I won't be coming out for a while"

There was a pause before answering "Yes sir."

Tony took a deep breath in and out. He started the car again and made his way back to the tower.

 


End file.
